Miya Tsuchimikado
|marital status = Single |relatives = Tsuchimikado Shikizaki (Distant Relative) Taijin Tsuchimikado - (Older Brother) |education = Shino Academy |status = Active |shikai = Gougafukai|bankai = Not Yet Achieved}} Miya Tsuchimikado (土海門宮 Earth and Sea Gate Shrine) is a seated officer of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13 and because of her abilities was sent to the Human World to assist Jin Terumi. Currently a partner of Ryuuko and Azayaka Kagami in order to awaken Ryuuko's shinigami powers and name him the next Substitute Shinigami, she is primarily very antagonistic towards her new comrades because of their unique powers. However, after consolation from Jin Terumi, she has begun to train her own abilities and expand her own arsenal of techniques. She descends from a formerly Noble Clan in the Soul Society, known as the Tsuchimikado Clan, who are famed for their usage of Onmyōjutsu. Appearance Miya has the appearance of an average Human Girl in her teens. She is of the same height as Azayaka and is noted to have a "flat chest" by her older brother, something which she is very annoyed at. Her complexion is slightly tanned and she is in possession of brown eyes. She has neck-length brown hair which is kept in a bob-cut similar to Azayaka's style. Her fringe is also kept parted in the right side and her bangs are slightly longer than Azayaka's, going down to the tips of her neck. In her Gigai, she wears the standard Karakura High Uniform like most girls would, but also wears another attire. This attire consists of a blue bell-sleeved priest like top which has very large bell sleeves, and the sleeves being stitched on through thread that attaches the sleeves to the sleeveless part of the top. Along with this, she wears a standard high school uniform's skirt. Her shinigami form's attire is similar to the Onmyoji attire worn by her in her Gigai. The colour scheme however, is rather different, instead of a light blue, it is now a white top with several red patterns on the sleeves, which are also bell-sleeved. While training however, she will wear a white bandanna over her eyes which also has intricate red patterns around the entire bandanna itself. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Ofuda: Miya carries around several of these paper parchments, due to her status as an Onmyōji, she is commonly seen using these for various purposes. Such as a ward for evil and "bad spirits" (Hollow) or to be used as a medium to summon her shikigami. She even uses it to purify Minor Hollows and Demons when she doesn't wish to reveal her Shinigami identity. Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Gougafukai (業が深い Past Redemption) is the name of Miya's zanpakutō. It's sealed form takes the appearance of a standard katana with a highly ornate white hilt that has several red ghost like apparitions circling around it, the guard itself is white as well, is of a square shape and has a large X running through both sides of it. The zanpakutō itself is said to only be found inside the main branch of the Tsuchimikado Clan, and is in the hands of an individual from that clan once in every five centuries. Although it was supposed that the recipients of Gougafukai were male only, however this was soon disproved when the blade was in possession of Miya, something that shocked everybody. Although it was said that whoever obtained this blade automatically was chosen as the next head of the clan, due to Miya's status as a female, this wasn't possible, and the title of next clan head still goes to her brother. Shikai: When releasing her shikai, she chants the command, Remember (銘記 Meiki). Once chanted, the zanpakuto momentarily creates a surge of light, blinding everything, as it slowly transforms into a staff of sorts. This staff is wooden, and has a levitating blue and green orb which has a small white orb orbiting around it. Shikai Special Ability: The special ability of Gougafukai is an ability coveted by all Onmyōji, and it's ability is almost an extension of Onyōjutsu itself. Gougafukai names it the Cleansing of Sins (浄罪 Jouzai) and the Renewal of Souls (転生 Tenshou). These abilities are only affective against Hollows or other species that are "negative" souls which haven't passed onto the afterlife. *'Cleansing of Sins' (浄罪 Jouzai) is the first ability shown through Miya's Shikai. By using the staff that her shikai state provides, and channeling spiritual power through it, she is able to fire off almost any type of energy attack, although these are quite limited in power, they are enough to subdue low-level hollows with ease. Once a hollow has been defeated by these blasts, another "state" of her shikai is activated. Now she is able to "cleanse" away all the sins of the Hollow or other species, allowing them to return to their "base" Plus state. Once reaching this state is when the next ability is activated. *'Renewal of Souls' (転生 Tenshou) is the second ability that Miya's Shikai has. This stage involves more of Miya's charisma rather than power. This is due to Miya literally having to converse with these spirits and create a "contract" with them. Once this has been achieved, and both the Soul and Miya have reached a consensus, Miya begins the ritual for sealing. Once this is happening, all of the Soul's reiatsu accumulated as a Hollow returns to them, and they turn into a form that best suits their abilities while not a Hollow, and gain powers similar to a shinigami. These souls are kept inside Miya's own Ofuda, and are able to be summoned through chanting their name. The souls themselves are actually in Miya's own Inner World and ones with greater power can manifest into the Human World at any given moment. Miya often converses with them whilst in Jinzen. Spiritual Powers and Abilities Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Ash9876 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Shinigami Category:5th Division Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character